Time for Action
by Paulla
Summary: House finally realizes that if he doesn't do anything he will loose Cameron forever. It has two more chapters and will be updated in next few days. Please read and review! Oh please forgive my English I'm Brazilian ... and again pleaseeeee review!
1. Thinking

He hated his current position, by the way, he never imagine that some day he will be in it. He always thought that people in love were ridiculous and incredible annoying. When he met Stacy, however, he thought he finally understood all those in love men who he always disdained. Not that he ever acted like an in love fool around her, he was never the romantic type.

He **thought** that he understood those in love, and, in fact, for a long time, he believed that what everybody said was the greatest feeling of all, that fell madly in love was what he felt for Stacy. Not that he didn't like her, but, their relationship was, at least from his point of view, extremely rational, without confusion or impulses. All the decisions were based in logic, even the fact that she moved in so soon was a rational choice, since she spend most of the time there anyway it was stupid for her to keep paying the rent for an apartment she was never in.

He thought that he was really in love by that time, but he was wrong. Now, so many years later he finally comprehended the effects that been in love had on people, he understood now why this feeling made everybody act so silly. Of course he still thought it all look completely ridiculous, in fact, it was exactly because of that, that he hated so much his current position. He couldn't lie any more (at least no for himself), even if he hated to admit the truth, and as ironic as may seem: Him, Dr. Gregory House was madly totally, blindly (and what ever else you can think of) in love…

Greg House in love..., it was really ironic, and this time there was nothing logic or rational about his feelings. Indeed, not even he could describe properly the sensations he was experimenting, the closest word was probably chaotic. His mind that used to be completely objective now was invaded by lots of images and ideas that were driving him crazy, and despite his efforts to hide, he already notice that he was starting to look like a moron around her.

She… just this vague memory was enough to take all his thoughts toward her… Allison Cameron… since days now that this name didn't live his mind, that her image haunted him. He always knew he never deserved her and never will. Cameron was beautiful, smart, kind the exact opposite of him. She deserved a prince charming (with all the clichés that this expression came with) not and old bitter cripple like him.

How he hated his though, how he hated not be good enough for her, and above all how he hated needing someone so much like that. He really detested his current position…, he tried to find an answer to how he ended up like this… How did he Greg House end up in love??? And the answer to that question was even more annoying, because he knew that it all started when he ask her to go to the monster truck with him, years ago. He never really knew what had made him ask her, his words were faster than his thoughts and before he could avoid he had already ask her. He maybe never admit but he really had fun that night, so much fun that he convinced himself that he should stay away from her before it was too late. Perhaps at that time it was already too late, but the fact was that he fail and now, now was truly too late.

The more he thought, the more he had the impression that his head was about to explode, it was really very annoying to know that was him who started all this ridiculous set of events that ended with him sitting on his couch with a class in his hands and a bottle of Vicodin by his side. The TV was on, but he wasn't paying attention, his mind was spinning between images of the past, he refreshed every memory trying to find a solution. What he should do?? What he wanted to do? The idea of a serious relationship scary him a lot, he couldn't imagine him locked at a committed with Cameron. He also could never believe that she was truly in love with him, why would she love him?? She was so much better than him.

He kept seen every moment again…, the date without the date part, he begging for her to come back, the date that she "forced" (like he didn't wanted) him to go, the hallucinations he had about her after he had been shot…and a whole bunch of other things. In the top of his craziness he began to think why now? He always was attracted to her, so why this explosion know? Why know? But this answer he knew,… this answer he knew.

The beginning of the end, was a few days early when everybody thought he had brain cancer and only had a few more months to live. He was alone in his office when he saw Cameron coming in his directions, he picture that she came to say she was sorry, that she was going to cry and hug him, but he could never suspected the real reason she was there. He teased her like he always done, but she kept coming closer and closer until the two of them were too close. He was about to make a sarcastic comment to spoil the moment when she put her hands in his face and before he had a chance to object she press her lips on his. He remembers perfectly how he felt at that moment, first the shock, he never believed she will go all the way. When the initial stun past, he go for the kiss. Kiss Allison Cameron wasn't like kissing any other women he had ever been with, it wasn't the kiss itself, but there was something about her made him wish their lips were never apart. The kiss, however, didn't last much, before he was completely lost in it he notice there was something wrong.

He didn't realize she had a needle on her hand, and that the whole kissing thing was just distraction while she tried to get a sample of his blood. Therefore, he interrupted the kiss, he was so mad, in fact he was furious! He tried to convince himself that the only reason to his fury was that she deceived him and that he fell for it, but he knew it was more than that. What was actually annoying him was the fact she didn't really wanted to kiss him, that it was all lie, and above all he was angry with himself for interrupting the kiss, he should just had taken the needle from her hand and continued to kiss her. He was almost sure that the image and the sensation of kissing Cameron will haunt him for the rest of his days. But if this was the beginning of the end what happened next was what really caught him.

It happened a few days later, he walked in the janitor's closet and caught Cameron and Chase making out, in a certain way he already expected that. He suspected them when they both appeared with their hair washed days before, and the only reason for him to go to that closet that day was that he thought that they were there. But still was like a part of him didn't believe it was true.

Meanwhile he acted normally, well not so normally. The usual House would have made an ironic comment to make both of them embarrassed, still he acted like nothing had happened, ignored them and leaved. He even gave a small smile, after leaving them, because at that moment he hadn't thought about what he had just seen. At that moment he was just satisfied with the fact that he was right once again, he hadn't stop and thought about the consequences that the scene he just saw will had in his life, he didn't stop to think that it might mean he could lose her forever.

And now here he was on his couch a little bit drunk, and thinking,… thinking…, there was moments when he was overwhelmed by optimism, and thought that he liked her enough to make this work, that he could do it. In those moments he figured that the kiss was a trap, however a trap to save his life, and the fact that she had other intentions beside the actual kiss didn't mean she didn't wanted to kiss him. He also thought that the only reason for her to be making out with Chase in the hospital (only the memory of it was enough to made him sick) was that she wanted him to find them, he was only with Chase to make him jealous.

There were other moments when he became pessimistic, realized he could never make her happy, that she deserved someone better than him, someone (he wouldn't dare to say it out loud it would be to painful, but someone…) like Chase. That she could never be really interested in him, with she proved with the fake kiss and the affair with Chase… He was drowning in those melancholic thoughts when the phone ring made him came back to reality.

As he didn't wanted to talk to anyone and it was already kind of late, he decided to pretend he was sleeping and ignored the call. The machine answered. The voice on the other side wasn't any surprising. It was Wilson, checking in to se if he was ok or if he hadn't done anything stupid. House concluded that he could talk to his friend tomorrow, and go back to his thoughts.

Some time later, he was forced back to reality again, except this time wasn't the telephone, but someone knocking in his door. He ignored it once more. It was obviously Wilson worried that he didn't picked up the phone. Then he heard a key noise, and this time he was sure he was going crazy, because the simple noise of Wilson using his extra key to open the door, reminded he of her. Cameron as Jimmy, had an extra key to his apartment, he didn't remember anymore why he gave her a key, Wilson probable convinced him it was a good idea. She used her key only once, when House didn't answer his team's calls and she was worried. The memory of Cameron waking him put a smile in his face, but the effect that she had on him was terrifying.

Once again Wilson, who had just walk in, call him back to the present, he tried his best to cover his emotions and to act as he always do. He only hoped that his sarcasm was enough to fool his friend.


	2. Talking

"House is everything alright?" Wilson asked in a worried tone "I called you and you didn´t answer, so I decided to stop by and see if anything had happened."

"Everything is just fine!! Wilson, thanks for coming, see you tomorrow…" But his friend did not go away…"Bye!!!!" He insisted…

"House, I know there's something wrong… I can see it in your face…"

House, although didn't answered, and remain sit there with his eyes lost, ignoring the question.

"It's about Cameron, isn't it?" Wilson continued.

"NO!!!!!!!" He answered, noticing his exaggerated tone… "Why would it be?" He ask trying to hide the real motive for his curiosity (how the hell Wilson knew?)

"Perhaps because of the fact that you always cared for her, a lot more than a simple employee,… and know she's with Chase, and you finally realized that if you don't do anything about it, you could lose her forever? If you didn't lose already…"

House remained quiet, he's head was spinning again… Had he became so predictable like that??… however, it was Wilson's last words that were echoing in his head "If you didn't lose already…" … "If you didn't lose already…" that was, without any doubt, a terrifying thought.

"Greg, you know I'm right…" Wilson restarted, "you can't even fool yourself, insisting that everything is fine…"

"You **are** right…" he finally confessed, noticing a surprised expression on his friend face. Wilson always knew his best friend had feelings for the immunologist, but, the truth is he never believed he would admit it.

After House's admission, he remain silent, he couldn't believed what he had just said. Admit his feelings for himself was one thing, but say them out loud in front of his friend, was a completely different thing. It was like say them out loud meant there was no coming back.

"And…????" insisted Wilson still not believing on the revelation he just heard.

"And what??" House answered in an irritated tone, "what do you want me to say?? That I really do care about her?? That seen her with Chase is like torture?? That think maybe it is to late terrifies me? THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH HER??? Was that what you wanted to hear?

"Wow!!!" Was all Wilson could say. He knew House cared about her but he never imagine that he would fell in love with her. When he recovered from the shock he said only "Oh boy, you're in trouble…"

House was as shocked as his friend, with his own words, he never planned to tell it all like that, to expose himself this way. But now it was too late,… He searched for a reason that made him go all the way, why he confessed everything?? The only answer he could think of was that he couldn't bare it anymore, that if he didn't yell it he would explode. In fact that was exactly that what just happened: House explode. When he listened to Wilson's answered he simply said, "Do you think I didn't know that?"

"Greg, why now? Is it just jealous? Like a small child that just wants a toy because someone else has it?"

House considered lying, say yes and cut this subject right there, however, perhaps because the worst part he had already told, he decided to finish this right away, to tell everything, maybe his friend could help him, maybe he had some answers. So he told Wilson about the kiss.

"She what????" Wilson said incredulous, House just confirmed with his head annoyed. "Are you telling me that Cameron kiss you????"

"Thanks Jimmy!! I didn't know it was so hard to believe!!" He replied even more annoyed.

"It's not that, it's just that… I never thought she would have the guts…, or the you wouldn't stopped her…"

"It didn't mean anything, anyway… she just wanted a blood sample…" answered House now, for Wilson's surprise, sounding hurt in some way.

"House if it didn't mean anything, why am I here at your apartment at two o'clock in the in the morning having this conversation with you?"

"You know what I mean… it didn't mean anything to her… she…"he suddenly shut up when he realized he just admitted that the kiss signify something to him.

Wilson understood perfectly what his friend was thinking, so he answered right away: "Of course it meant something to her too, she always had a thing for you, you know she had always been in love with you! You know it Greg!!!"

"NO I DON'T!!!" House yelled, "why would she be in love with me??? Let's be honest Jimmy, I'm not handsome or nice I'm just the next charity case" he notice that Wilson wanted to object, but he continued not letting his friend say anything… "Seriously why would she be in love with me??? She's so much better than me… she's… she's extremely beautiful, and intelig…." He shut up again, embarrassed by the "love declaration" tone his word had….

"'Why' I really don't know," Wilson said calmly, enchanted by the transformation his friend suffer, "but she certainly does love you, anyone can notice…"

"Then why is she with Chase???"

"She's not with Chase…" Wilson answered seeing the relief on House face "They got some sort of agreement, something like friends with benefits, you know?

The second part of what Wilson had just said hit him like a punch, and he was not sure if he should be happy or furious about what it. "Hm" was all he could manage to say.

"So House what are you going to do now??" He heard the question perfectly, however he didn't answered it, simply because he didn't know the answer. He had been asking himself the same thing a thousand of times… What he was going to do now?…

"I have no idea…" He said finally, "I should just let the things as they are…, she's better of without me"…

"You know that is not true, you…" but, before he could finish the sentence House interrupt him…

"No!!!, It is true!!! I could never make her happy, I could never be who she want me to be…"

'The only thing she want you to be is yourself"

"I would end up hurting her" House continued ignoring what Wilson said, "I could end up been…" he didn't finish it, cause he didn't want to show his biggest fear.

"House when to people get in a relationship, they both know that sooner or later one of then will end up hurting the other" Wilson started, "And what's important, House, is that you don't want to hurt her, do you?".

"No I don't…" he replied "but…"

"Greg, you can't spend your whole life afraid that what happened in you last relationship will happen again, afraid of open up to someone again and get hurt" He continued, know a little angry "It's about time you start living again!!!"

House remained quiet, thinking. "Greg what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know" He said softly, "I need to think…", Wilson never seen him so vulnerable before, he had no sarcasm to hide him, he was just a man in love.

"I know…" Wilson said "that's why I'm leaving, I let you with your thoughts" and he went to the door…, when he got there he turn back to say one last thing "Just don't think too much…, I wasn't been serious early when I said it could be already too late, but she won't wait forever…"

The next and last chapter probably will be on by Friday, because I have a really big test on Thursday and so tomorrow I have to study. Pleaseeeee review (reading reviews really speed the writing process) see you Friday…


	3. Acting

Sorry if I made you wait. This is final chapter I hope you enjoy it…

House remain there, still, rewinding everything that was said, he wanted to believe that Wilson was right, but something inside him scream that it was a terrible idea(!!!), that it would never work… He knew, although, that his doubts had one only source: fear… and he hated been afraid… He remain thinking, listening to his friend over and over again, until he felt like his mind had shut down… he could only hear far away echoes of what Wilson had said… "Just don't think too much…" … … "if you didn't loose her already…" … … "She won't wait forever…" then the echoes came closer and he could hear clearly… "She won't wait forever…" … … "she won't wait forever…"

He, suddenly, came back to reality, she wouldn't wait?? There was no way to know for sure…, and he wasn't willing to risk loosing her, so he decided he needed to make a decision, but what???

He was tired, he was there for hours and now the clock was near 3 o' clock in the morning…, he though about sleeping and deciding everything on the next day, but he wouldn't be able to sleep, and didn't want to sleep. Besides, sleeping meant dreaming about her again and as much as it was good having her in his dreams it was awful waking up alone.

He picked up the phone, decided to call her, ignoring what time it was he started to dial her number (he didn't knew why or how he memorized her number), but he stopped…

He decided that it wasn't a subject to discuss at the phone. So before he could give up or lost the courage (or both) he picked up his keys and his jacket and walk as fast as he could to the door.

The ride to her house seamed interminable. Terrifying thoughts haunted his mind all the way… "What if she rejected him?"… or worst "what if Chase was there?". He ignored the fear that grew inside him. He didn't knew what was going to happened, or what he would say to her when he reached his destiny, but, something inside him was telling him that he needed to see her…

Sometime latter, there he was, standing in front of her apartment's door, thinking if he should knock … or not…

He stood there for a little longer, afraid to do a simple action, and then he finally knock. He didn't know what had made him do it, maybe a bit of courage he had store somewhere, maybe it was just gravity… It didn't matter the reason,… he had knock…, and now there he was waiting, scared as a child, and waiting…

He finally heard steps on the other side of the door…, he wait anxiously, praying for it to be more then only his imagination, until the steps were really close. Then he was sure that it wasn't his imagination, it was real, and so she finally opened the door…

"Hi" was all he could manage to say, her vision standing there in front of him, wearing only her nightgown left him speechless.

"House" she started skeptic "Do you know what time it is??" she ask trying to look annoyed, "It's 3 o' clock in the morning!!! What the hell are you doing here?" She was extremely surprised with his appearance at her door so late, however she was certain that he was only joking with her, that he was just going to make some sarcastic comment, teased her and leave,… hurting her.

"I … hmm…" he started more unsecured that he had ever been his whole life, "… I… needed to talk… to you…"

For a few moments Cameron remain silenced, she had no idea of what to say. She was completely shocked with what she had just heard, and with the vulnerability in his voice. So, afraid that he was going to leave she whispered "and…" and continued to stare at those blue eyes…

"Are you alone?" he asked, because he didn't wanted to declared his love (he still doubted he could do it) and then find out that Chase was sleeping in her bed (by the way just imagining it was to painful).

The question sounded ridiculous to her… "if she was alone" of course she was alone! It was 3 o'clock in the morning why would she have anyone with her!!! In that moment, standing looking into his blue eyes, she really couldn't understand what he wanted to know, because in that moment, for her, only existed the to of then and nobody else matter.

"Of course I'm alone !!!!" she answered, " You knock at my door in the middle of the night and ask me if I'm alone??" she continued not realizing that her logic was absurd.

"I thought that … that…" he didn't want to say, but there wasn't any other way… "I thought Chase may be here…"

"Chase???" she ask still confused, and then finally understand why he was asking that, "No he isn't here, I'm alone…"

"Good" he said relieved …, but something inside him still wasn't pleased, " Are you two dating?" he ask and then regret, because he wasn't sure he could stand the answer.

"No" he said immediately, still confused with the way the conversation was going. She knew she didn't have to explain anything to him, but it was stronger than she… "What we had wasn't serious and…"

"Had??" he interrupted, for her surprised almost smiling.

"Had" she confirmed, "like I said it didn't mean anything, and…" she noticed that now he was really smiling "now it is over, we had a fight this afternoon…" over you by the way, she added mentally.

"Hm …" he thought about saying 'I'm sorry', but he didn't feel that way, he was in fact very pleased to hear it.

"House, you said you wanted to say something to me…" She said fearing the answered, but, it didn't matter anymore if he was going to hurt her or not, she needed to hear what he had to say, or she will wonder what it was for the rest of her life.

"Allison..." the sound of his voice saying her first name made both of then freeze, he had never call her by her first name before, however, it seamed to him that the situation call for a little more intimacy. "Allison,…" he repeated " I… I came here to tell you…" but his voice failed and he couldn't say anything else.

"Tell me WHAT, House???" she lost her patience "if this is some kind of joke…" her eyes filled with tears, and he hated himself for making her cry, she was going to continued, but he interrupted her.

"Alisson, shut up!!" he said, more annoyed with himself then with her, "I came here to tell you that I love you!!!!... to tell you that I want another shot with you, to tell you that I really need you!!!" he was really stunned with everything he had just said, but not as stunned as she was. "Are you happy now?"

She smiled 'cause she never been so happy her whole life. "Yes, I'm very happy…" Cameron ask herself if that was truly happening, if it wasn't just a joke, but she knew it was for real because of the way he was looking at her now.

Then they came closer to each other, he took her into his arms, …and it's hard to tell who kiss who…, and when they were finally apart , she ask him if he wanted to come in…

"I thought you never ask…". He answered happy as he hadn't been for many years, if he had been happy like this before…

"O que não tem fim, sempre acaba assim..."

(The phrase in Portuguese means "what has no end always ends like this", it's from a song of a Brazilian band called "Engenheiros do Hawaii" (something like Hawaii Engineers in English)

That was it. I hope you liked it, thanks for everyone that read it, especially for the ones who reviewed. I had some ideas for a sequel but I not sure if I should write it. Please review, I desperately want to know what you thought of it (really), and sorry one more time my English I tried me best.


End file.
